starlafandomcom-20200214-history
The Wishing Jewel
"The Wishing Jewel" redirects here. For the magic jewel, see Wishing Jewel. "The Wishing Jewel"' '''is the twentieth episode of ''Princess Gwenevere and the Jewel Riders. ''Its international titles include French "'Le Joyau souhait'", German "'Der Wunschkristall'", Russian "'Камень желаний'", Serbo-Croat "'Dragulj želja'", and Spanish "'La joya de la fortuna'". Gwenevere and Drake get lost in the misty walls that surround Avalon and discover a new magical but dangerous place outside the borders of the kingdom. Lost, they must work together to unravel a riddle told to them by the magic trees that live in this secret place. Gwen and Drake must search for a magic Wishing Jewel that will turn this land to goodness and extend the borders of Avalon before the wild magic causes this place to vanish completely. Plot summary The Jewel Riders and Drake are attending the opening of the new craft hall at Castle Cloud Mountain. It is a rather dull affair, but they hear about a Full Moon Festival going down at the Druid’s Den. For now, however, Gwenevere and Drake are stuck socializing at the castle until late at night. Cloud Mountain is near the Bordermist that surrounds Avalon, and people tend to get lost in it. Gwen and Drake get lost in the Bordermist on their way to the Travel Trees, and end up somewhere that is not Avalon. This new place is patrolled by sentient clouds that pelt intruders with rain and snow, and populated by talking plants. One of these talking plants is a Jewel Tree, which once possessed some sort of jewel. Unfortunately, this jewel was knocked out of the tree when the Crown Jewels were scattered. Gwen and Drake decide to find the Jewel Tree’s lost jewel. After asking some clueless flowers for help and chasing down a sentient patch of clover, Gwen finally finds a magic jewel. And it grants wishes, or at least half-wishes: Gwen only gets half a dress, and Drake is too busy staring at her to notice the giant two-headed bear-man sneaking up behind him. Drake gets captured, so Gwen, Sunstar, and Thunder have to rescue him. The party discovers that this new world's magic is out of control, just like when the Crown Jewels were missing. Gwen thinks that the jewel she found is actually this land's Crown Jewel. She then remembers that her jewel grants wishes, so she wishes the party to wherever Drake is. Drake's location, sadly, is in the bear-man's cave, where it seems he is about to be made into a meal. Gwen wishes them out of the cave, but unfortunately the wish only affects her and Sunstar. Outside the cave, weird magic spike-things start growing everywhere. Gwen realizes that her jewel only does half-wishes, so she double-wishes herself to the cave and rescues Drake, even though he is happily eating pancakes and obviously does not need rescuing. It turns out that the creature actually just wants to open a restaurant and thought Drake's Forest Stone could help it fix their jewel. Which turns out to be the other half of the jewel Gwen found. Everyone returns to the Jewel Tree and, after a lot of wishing for defending this new land, the Wishing Jewel is restored. Gwen decides to take the complete Wishing Jewel to the Jewel Keep, and names this new territory the Eighth Land of Avalon. ''Avalon: Web of Magic connections * Realms, like the Fairy Realms, Dragon Home, and the Otherworlds, are surrounded by mist. Entering them is generally not a good idea, since they occasionally contain portals. * Kara finds a Wishing Jewel in Dark Mage. Media File:20-01.png File:20-02.png File:20-03.png File:20-04.png File:10-05.png File:20-06.png File:20-07.png File:20-08.png File:20-09.png File:20-10.png File:20-11.png File:The Wishing Jewel - Princess Gwenevere and the Jewel Riders - Full Episode 20 - S2E7 The Wishing Jewel - Starla and The Jewel Riders - Full Episode 20 - S2E7 Le Joyau Souhait - Princesse Starla et les Joyaux Magiques - épisode 20 File:Princess Starla & the Jewel Riders 20 (Russian) External links * The Avalon Archive recap and analysis Category:Episodes Category:Second season